My Everything
by SquirtlezGurl07
Summary: During their travels one night, Misty has the courage enough to tell Ash how she feels towards him, but will he feel the same? [One Shot]


**My Everything**  
_  
_That night, in the woods, our heroes decide to camp out on an open path. They haven't spotted Team Rocket anywhere, but they all figured it was best that they not worry. Brock was making his delicious soup, while Ash was out gathering the firewood. Misty, however, was watching little Togepi play with Pikachu. Misty was a little tired, but felt like she needed to get up. She stared deeply into the fire, gazing at it's red and orange flames.

The girl sighed.  
_  
_"Pika?" Misty heard.  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Pikachu." Misty replied.

The yellow Pokemon looked into Misty's eyes. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"Pika Pi? Pikachu? (Misty? What wrong?)" Pikachu asked.  
"Oh, nothing Pikachu. I'm just a little tired." Misty said.

**_The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me _  
**  
She put her elbows on her knees, and buried her chin in her hands. She stared into the fire once again. But Pikachu still wouldn't budge. He knew that when a girl says that there isn't anything wrong, she's actually hiding it. Misty looked depressed.  
_  
_"Pika Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pi? (Are you thinking about Ash?) Pikachu asked.  
"What? No, no. I'm just not feeling well..." Misty said nervously.

But Pikachu's concerned expression wouldn't leave his face. Misty understood that he was serious. But admitting something that is so hard to admit could be something Misty wasn't ready for. Especially in front of Pikachu.

"All right, Pikachu. You got me. I _am _thinking of Ash. I just can't seem to get him off my mind. I know he's my best friend, but somehow... I want him to be more than that." Misty said.

Pikachu smiled.  
_  
**You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything **_**  
**  
"All right, Pikachu. You got me. I _am _thinking of Ash. I just can't seem to get him off my mind. I know he's my best friend, but somehow... I want him to be more than that." Misty said.

Pikachu smiled.

"Pika... Pi Pikachu Pika Pi Pika. Pika Pi Pi Pika _Pikachu_." (Misty... I understand how you feel. But you need to tell him _now_.) Pikachu said.

"... Oh, Pikachu..." Misty began.

Then she stood up from her seat.

"... I'll try." she finished as she clenched her fists.  
"... Pika!" (Yeah!) Pikachu exclaimed happily.  
_  
_Misty turned around, took a huge breath, and walked through the path of where Ash went. She wondered if Ash was thinking about her too as she walked. It took her a while to find him, but she just thinking how she can tell him the feelings she has carried in her heart for the longest time.

**_Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
_**  
"Misty?" she heard up ahead.

It was Ash. With a pile of logs in his arms. He was staring straight at Misty, wondering what she was coming here for.

"Hi, Ash." she replied.  
"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.  
"... Ash... I need to talk to you..."  
"About... what?" Ash asked.

Ash was surprised. Misty had something to say to Ash? What could it be? The palms on Ash's hands started to sweat. Misty took a huge breath. A breath that she had ever breathed in before.

"Ash... I..." she began.  
_  
**You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
**  
_"... Ash... I _really _want you to know... that... Oh, Ash... Every moment of my life with you has been the best days of my life. I owe everything to you. If I hadn't met you, I would never have the adventure of a lifetime... My life has been great with you... But you... you're the one that's made my life even better..."

Ash gulped.

"Because..." she began.  
_  
**You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)  
**_  
"... I love you, Ash." Misty whispered.

Ash's gaze to his best friend turned into a wondering glee in his eyes. Misty hesitated. She didn't know _what _Ash was thinking; love, or humor. Misty couldn't find any expression on his face... but astonishment. Misty was ready to confess to him with all her heart. Ash dropped the firewood on the ground, one of them landing on his foot, but he didn't care. Misty finally took her breath. Ash slowly walked towards Misty, never taking his brown eyes off of her. Misty wanted to step back, but her movement wouldn't budge. From the moment he was a little closer, he ran to her... and hugged her. Misty's blue eyes went wide. Ash... was hugging her? It seemed like a dream, but to Misty, it felt real. She moved her arms and fastened them around his back. No... it wasn't a dream... It was real...

... And both of them were so happy about it.

"... I love you too, Misty. I always have..." Ash whispered in her ear.

... Misty was speechless...  
_  
**You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
**  
_Misty hugged him even tighter. Oh, how was she happy to hear him say that. Was this an illusion? Or real life? It was real. And Misty couldn't believe it. This seemed like a dream, but it was actually real! Misty felt tears forming in her eyes. Ash loved her. And she never knew... But now, she finally understood.

"... Ash... do you really mean it?" she asked.  
"I do... I always did..." Ash whispered.

Both of them didn't know how long that hug would last. They had to get back to camp, but there was no way that either of them would want to ruin that perfect moment.  
_  
**You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
**  
_"I never knew that this would be the perfect moment for both of us." Misty said as she looked into Ash's eyes.  
"Me neither. But to make it even more perfect... " Ash whispered, as he moved closer to Misty.

Misty knew exactly what he was about to do. He followed his routine, by closing her eyes, and moving her head towards his...  
_  
**Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
**  
_... Until she had a taste of his sweet lips against hers...  
_  
**Oh my everything...**  
_

**_THE END  
_**

Whatcha think? A very cute story and I hope you liked it! .. I had help by a good friend of mine with this one, so thanks again Cerulean Shadow .


End file.
